Son of Legends
by DevelopingWriter96
Summary: When an encounter with Mewtwo has some unexpected results Ash's Pokemon Journey is brought to a screeching halt as he and his friends work to unlock the secrets behind his parentage and what it means for both Pokemon and Humans
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Ecruteak City\- Johto Region- Summer Evening

A rainbow streaked across the sky with each flap of her wings as the Legendary Bird made her way over Johto. Her destination was a high rising structure that to this day was still associated with her and was most likely the first time that she had ever encountered the humans, but she was born much, much, earlier before humans even had been created. The day of the fire, however, and the creation of three more legendary Pokémon at an adjacent tower in the city by her hand had come to define her being and forever engrave her in the legend of the town, but it was not in any way connected to the reason the Phoenix-Like Pokémon was coming to her tower today. Entei, Raikou, and Suicine roared in greeting from the remains that remained of the second tower as a child to their mother from below as their master's Talons touched the roof floor of the now Sacred Tower. She acknowledged them with a nod of greeting, then turned into the Horizon. She ruffed her feathers to make herself more comfortable then shook herself off. It felt good to have wings again after spending over 10 years as a human, not that she didn't love living among them and being their silent guardian or fulfilling another purpose she had grown to love, but she wasn't used to adopting her mortal form for long periods. She frowned as the horizon remained dormant, he wasn't here yet. It appeared he had inherited his son's tendency of Tardiness, but with herself being late, it was hardly encouraging. Hoping to contact him, she hummed the first lines of a beautiful song that was often heard in the depths of the Ocean, listening to hear an answer. Silence. Where could he be? She hummed again, the same result. Once more she tried, only to be greeted by the same silence. She sighed, perhaps today was not an opportune day for a meeting. It was true that a legendary had their duties, but she still hoped that he could at least take a little bit of… Perhaps she was too hopeful. It was then when she heard it, the song in its completed form. She looked up and there he was, he was of course larger than her, with a face more akin to a dragon than a bird, yet his whole body saves it be for his underbelly, which was Blue and hard, was covered in white feathers. She smiled as bright as the sun as he landed with a smile of his own.

"I was wondering if you would be coming."

"Sorry, Moltres decided to attack Articuno again, I had to get it sorted out before Zapados got any ideas."

She shook her head in amusement, how he had the patience to handle those 3 birds, she would never know.

"Nonetheless, it's good to see you again Lugia."

Lugia nuzzled her head affectionately.

"The feeling is mutual, my fire flower."

They separated and got to the matter that brought them both there.

"Tell me, how is our son?"

"He is doing well, he got his first Pokémon today, and from what I saw on my way here, he is starting to bond with it very well. I look forward to meeting it along with all of the other Pokémon that he brings home. I just wish you could have seen him; he has the makings of a great trainer."

Lugia hung his head.

"I regret to say that my task doesn't allow many rests, as you know. If those three broke loose, well, it would be disastrous. Sometimes I wish I had one of those Pokéball contraptions the human use just so I can get some peace and quiet."

They both laughed at this part, then Lugia turned more serious.

"Do you understand why I asked you to come here?"

"I assume not for another date, our last one was a century or so ago, and you seemed tied up with work," Ho-oh said attempting humor.

Lugia closed his eyes.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell our son."

"Tell him what?"

"Who his parents truly are."

At this, Ho-oh jumped up in a panicked frenzy, almost setting the tower alight once more as embers flew off her wings.

"Are you crazy! Lugia, I…!"

She stopped as soon as she made eye contact with Lugia. One of the things that she loved about him was that no matter what the threat was, he had this way of making her feel safe. With a sigh, she landed next to him.

"Lugia, most children don't have Legendary Pokémon for a parent, let alone two of them. I mean only Arceus and Mew have accomplished what we did. And Lugia I'm just scared that if I tell him, then he'll no longer be safe… and I…"

She broke into sobbing in Lugia's wings. He had only seen his mate cry once like this and that was when he had to return to his task after the egg was laid, effectively abandoning his son and mate. But unfortunately, it had to be done, and not a day went by he didn't think about his family. And seeing his beloved like this to him was a greater burden than any that the Legendary birds could give him.

"I know, but we cannot keep it from him forever, my dearest. You know I'm right."

"He's grown up his whole life thinking he's human, that I'm human. Can't we just let him live that Fantasy? Of a normal Mother and Father?"

Lugia sighed.

"No, because it's just that Ho-oh. A fantasy, it's not real. Our human lives are sadly just a façade as is his. He's going to find out eventually, one day the truth will come out. You can't subdue his powers forever and neither can he, especially when he doesn't know they're there."

She looked up to him with pleading eyes. Lugia sighed.

"I can tell that you are not ready, that is fine. When the time his right, we will tell him, together. I promise."

He looked out at the horizon, at this point the sun was starting to set.

"I regret I have to go now, but the balance must be kept. Till we see each other again, my fire flower."

With that he took off, Ho-oh watched him disappear from view. As soon as he was gone her heart sank, who knew when or if she would see him again. It was true that she loved him, and he loved her, but his duty made it hard for them to spend much time together as they both understood. She turned back towards the direction in which she came to the tower. Lugia was right, it was only a matter of time, one day they would have to tell him, the question is, would she be ready for that when the time came? For that matter, would her son be ready when the time came? She sighed; all she could do now is hope for the best. With that she took off, flying back toward Kanto and the mortal life she had set up for herself. But neither she nor Lugia knew that the time to tell their son the truth, would be sooner than any of them had ever thought.


	2. What Are You?

Chapter 1: What are you?

New Island- Kanto Region- Autumn Night

If Mewtwo was one thing, he was confused. The more he tried to erase Ash's Memory, the more Ash seemed to resist. Mewtwo flew back down, carrying the clones with him as he continued to pour his powers into the boy's mind. He didn't understand, while he was easily able to teleport the others off of the island and make them forget, for some reason Ash and by a lesser extent his friends seemed to have a resistance, and more so, his mind was also confusing, unlike anything he ever seen. Almost as if two minds were put into one, and it was always changing. Finally, strangest of all, his mind didn't even seem human, but more like that of a Pokémon. With a grunt, Mewtwo again upped his power, whatever this barrier was, he had to break through it. He had to. As his mind was manhandled in the hardest way possible, Ash screamed as his he got a splitting headache. Ash heard a different voice in his mind as Mew flew nearby.

"Stop it! You're hurting him! Mewtwo stop it!" The voice was female and angry, matching the expression that Mew currently had on its face.

Finally, Mewtwo and Ash simultaneously fell to one knee in exhaustion. Ash's ears were ringing, and he felt almost too dizzy to stand, but slowly he pushed himself back on his feet. Mewtwo however, remained down.

"What are you?" Mewtwo asked.

"Excuse me?" Ash Inquired clearly confused.

The Genetic Pokémon pushed himself to his feet, and back into a hover.

"Your mind is like a Pokémon's, and even then, unlike any I've seen before, and yet you look completely human. What are you really Ash Ketchum?"

Ash was speechless, what was Mewtwo talking about, mind like a Pokémon? It didn't make sense.

Mew turned to Mewtwo, "I'll explain later, right now take your friends back to where we were going, I'll meet you there."

"What about the three of them? It would be best that they didn't remember this."

"You might not have a choice but to let them remember in this case. Leave them to me, I know what to do."

Mewtwo nodded and then flew off with his friends in tow. Mew flew up to Ash, Ash flinching with how close it was, Mew's eyes glowed blue then faded as she read his mind.

"As I suspected that careless copycat broke the seal!"

"What seal? Why can I understand you? What's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know!"

Ash looked down to see his Pikachu, it looked up to make eye contact with his horrified trainer.

"What?"

Ash could understand Pikachu! He could understand Mew! What was going on!? Ash screamed and reeled back falling on his bottom. Mew sighed; this was going to take a lot of explaining.

"Ash, listen to me!" Mew said lifting Ash back onto his feet telekinetically, "I imagine there is a lot happening to you right now, but I promise this will all eventually make sense. Go talk to your mother, she will explain everything. She will be waiting for you at the top of The Bell tower in Ecutreak City in Johto!"

"Why can't she just talk to me at home?"

"She won't be there Ash; she undoubtedly felt the seal break as she put it there with your Father's assistance. She will have most likely assumed her true form and travelled back to her home region in hopes to contact your father. I'll try to reach them both." Mew looked off in the distance. "And hope I can reach them in time."

"My… my Father?"

Mew Nodded.

Yes, Ash your father, he's known your mother for a long time, but is unfortunately more often than not tied up with work, but he's got one of the biggest hearts in the region. I can easily see why she fell for him."

Mew gave her cute mischievous little titter, Ash hung his head.

"I know, away on a Pokémon journey I bet."

Mew cleared her throat, "Yes and no, your father does command some very powerful Pokémon, but…

She sighed and shook her head.

How do I say this?... Ash…Your parents aren't who you think they are.

She sighed again.

"You'll begin to understand when you find your mother. But, do not tell anyone anything that has happened here or that you can understand Pokémon except for people you trust with your life, for if it gets out that your seal is broken or what you really are, it could place you and your friends in mortal danger. Remember, find your mother at the Bell Tower in Johto, and don't tell anyone what you have seen here! Until we meet again, son of the Ocean and Sky!"

Mew waved her paw after saying this as everything went white.

"Wait!"

Before Ash new it, he was back in the shelter he was in before the whole thing happened as if it had never happened.

"Ughhh… what just happened?" Pikachu asked.

Oh boy, Ash could still understand him as clear as a bell, it had not been a dream. Had it been an illusion by some Pokémon, a trick and a trap by Team Rocket? Or had it actually been true…? All in all, he was finding it hard to believe. There was only one way to find out in Ash's mind if the things he was told about his mother was true, and no, it wasn't to go to Johto, wherever that was, as Mew had told him to.

Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town- Kanto Region- Autumn Afternoon

"Mom I'm home!" Ash called as Misty and Brock followed after him.

Silence, not even Mimey seemed to respond.

"Mom?!"

Ash ran around the house, looking frantically as his cries grew more and more desperate. He finally made his way to the dining room, Anxious and sad to see that his mother was nowhere to be found. Only then did he notice the white envelope on the otherwise clean table. Cautiously he picked it up, it had his name written on the front in his mother's handwriting. He opened it and pulled out a sheet of folded white paper as a multicolored feather fell to the ground. Ash picked it up and examined it. It seemed to shimmer and glow as he held it, and it felt hot, like fire but yet it didn't burn him. What was this?

Quickly, he opened the paper and began to read

_My Dearest Ash,_

_I am glad to hear that you are alright and sorry you and your Pokémon had to go through that. Mew told me everything, Mewtwo and I will have a talk, of that you can be sure of. Don't worry I'll be alright, because well. It's a bit hard to explain and also to tell you this, but as Mew said, I'm not who you think I am, and more so, you're not who you think you are. Your father and I initially planned on doing it when you had come of age after your Pokémon journey was complete. But it appears fate had different plans. I'll explain everything Ash, I promise, and when we meet again, I will take you to meet your father for the first time. I'm sure he'll be happy and surprised to see you, but with what happened its time you learned the truth about your birth. Meet me at the top of the Bell Tower in Ecutreak City in the Johto Region, just as Mew said for you to, make sure you take the feather with you as it is a sacred place and this is a special feather that has a special connection to me and who I truly am and might be the only thing that will allow you to the top of the tower. Knowing your sense of direction, I recommend that you go talk to Professor Oak, show him this letter, he will know what to do and how to prepare you for your journey. Also, only show this letter to those you trust with your life, as knowing who you are can place both them and you in mortal danger. With this in mind, I will send you 3 guardians to protect you once you reach Jothto, you will know them when you see them. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Ash lowered the paper from his face, the letter had easily created more questions than answers, so now there was only one place to go, Johto.


	3. Author's Note and Hiatus notice

Hello Readers!

No, This is not a cancellation notice, but it is a hiatus notice. Sons of Legends is still a project of mine I intend to finish, but with the addition of a new idea that seems a lot more fleshed out, I must turn my attention elsewhere. As these Fanfiction projects had been great practice for my won original works, I intend to put out two more in the next two years, but at the current standing, Sons of Legends will most likely be continued sometime around June 2021, hopefully, this will give me time to pad out the plot more because as it currently stands, there's not a lot of room in the story for what I want to do and I want to do a lot with this project. Thank you for your continued support and please be patient during this Hiatus and I promise that I will complete this project.

Sincerely,

DevelopingWriter96


	4. AN Haitus Update

Hello readers! Thank you for your patience and patronship with this story. In light of new stories and Pokemon's 25th anniversary next year, I am pleased to announce that Son of Legends will be continuing once more on May 1st, 2021 with the next chapter being released a week or two after. I look forward to seeing you all next year and thank you for your patience.

-DevelopingWriter96


End file.
